Avatar of the Soulflayer
by Jay Frost
Summary: Naruto has stumbled upon an Altar to the Blood God, Watch as he becomes the Avatar of Hakkar!


(A/N) So i have been playing World of Warcraft and they have removed Hakkar the Soulflayer from the game, so i will try to immortalize him within this story!

* * *

><p>The cool crisp fog laden air rolled between the large trees of the land of fire bringing a fresh coat of dew droplets to form on all plant life along the ground, the sound of silence could be recognized at this late hour. Only the rustle of small animals retreating to the safety of their dens and holes for the night was sparsely heard among the overwhelming muteness of the night.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHH" a deafening cry of pain now filled the void of silence on this foggy night scattering what was left of the wild life. A young boy with blond hair which was dulled by the coating of dirt and grime, was tied between two trees, limbs splayed out with thin wire cutting into his wrists and ankles as he was a few feet off the ground, what caused this boy to give such a wail that would shake any proper human to their very soul?

A tall slender man robed in a black cloak with hood could be seen removing his bloodied arm from the child's rib cage just barely missing the heart and surrounding arteries, making a hasty turn and exiting the clearing with only a lock of familiar silver hair seen poking out from under the hood of the cloak.

This young tortured boy was Naruto six years old, but you couldn't recognize him from his appearance. His clothes had been shredded from the damage evidently done to his body. his once overly large black shirt was now in ripped pieces on the ground, beige shorts had now become a a blood red loincloth in comparison.

With the attacker gone Naruto cracked open a blood crusted eyes to survey the area, finding no threat he cut the ninja wire with his sharpened nails, he had found through trial and error his clawed hands were capable of gouging steel. Making short work of his restraints he held the bloody hole through his chest which was quickly sealing up.

Crawling over to a dead Yew tree he leaned heavily upon it, feeling his anger bubbling up inside of him he yelled as he pounded on the tree trunk. His punches rained on the bark, _CRACK, CRACK_ echoed through the clearing as he wailed on the tree, finally the weak timber gave way to his assault and it caved in with the dirt under his feet following.

He tumbled down the hole for a good sixty seconds crashing through rotted roots and clumps of dirt, until the hole angled from a straight drop to a sharp incline and lessened until he merely rolled to a stop. Opening his eyes it was pitch black not a ray of light reached anywhere near this depth into the earth, so with a quick application of chakra his body lit up. What greeted the young boy's eyes was a small rock chamber, the walls were covered in pictures and writing long lost to history, the damp stale air of the underground chamber chilled Naruto to the bone. Looking down at his state of dress only being a loincloth that were once shorts, scanning the room with his small blue eyes. He spotted a large skeleton laid out on the floor, the bones looked old and ready to collapse and fall to dust. The skeleton was dressed in what looked to be bamboo armor, with skulls and bones decorating the shoulders and chest plate.

Slightly grossed out, but survival took precedence over appearances and cleanliness, carefully divesting the skeleton of the armor he put on the leather under armor and clothes. With the Bamboo armor that was too heavy to wear piled next to him Naruto examined the position the skeleton was placed, it was outstretched and seemed to be reaching for something. Following the hand he saw an altar with more strange symbols and pictures decorating it. Stepping up to the altar there were tiny canals leading towards the center where a bowl shaped impression was located, from Naruto's height he could barely see over the ledge. Stretching his small body he placed his elbows on the altar and tried to pull himself up but his chest wound was still fresh and once he got his upper body it reopened and began to spurt blood, quickly soaking the cloth and leather he was dressed in and dripping onto the altar.

The pain forced him to give up on his endeavor of seeing the rest of the altar, curled at the foot of the stone base his eyes clinched shut due to pain. The blood that had dripped onto the sacrificial table moved of its own accord towards the tiny channels carved into the rock. Flowing filling each tiny canal it spread over and poured into the center. The blood glowed and bubbled upon the stone, a ethereal form phased into existence over the table.

**"Who dares call upon the powers of Hakkar the Soulflayer!"** boomed the large feathered serpent.

The echoing voice in the tiny room reverberated and shook the stone walls, dirt seeped through the cracks in the roof. Opening his eyes Naruto saw the blood red scales and feathered wings of the powerful old god, hoping to be unnoticed by the slitted eyes alas he failed.

**"Ah ha ha so a human has summoned me to receive the blessing of the Wind Serpents."** Hakkar seemed amused at being summoned by Naruto.

"B-Blessing, W-Wind Serpents?" he tentatively asked.

**"I empower all those faithful to me with the powers of the winged snakes."** Hakkar's forked tongue flicked from between his fang.

Hakkar watched the frail looking body of the child that summoned him **_"hm young impressionable child...he will be my avatar to this world and my name will once again be respected and feared, no longer forgotten."_** with the plan formed in his head.

**"Come forth Human and learn of the things I grant those who pay sacrifice to me." **Hakkar boomed.

Something about this feathered serpent's voice just demanded obedience, so he quickly stepped up to the altar. Hakkar placed a transparent sharpened scythe upon Naruto's forehead and he was shown a world long before his own. Legions of Trolls marched across the land decimating and conquering all who opposed their God, he was shown each of the Priest and Priestess' using the blessing they received from the lesser Loa(1) to take their avatar forms, each representing their religion in battle.

The Priestess of the Bats, swooped across the battlegrounds stopping the use of all spells, be they elemental or arcane. She was followed by colonies of bats who would pick up enemies and drop them from heights unsurvivable.

The Priest of Snakes, his large cobra like body allowed him to tower over the people as he began letting loose corrosive acid across the field melting all who stood in the way, many more serpents followed his command through battle biting and constricting.

The Priestess of Arachnids, her large armored legs pierced those foolish enough to engage her while she used her unbreakable webbing to wrap anyone she saw into an airtight cocoon to slowly die, many smaller knee high arachnids swarmed the field.

The Priest of Tigers, the twenty foot bipedal tiger swiped wildly eviscerating many of opponents around him, and using the strength granted to him could leap at high speeds towards an incoming or fleeing infidel.

The Priestess of Panthers, Unlike her fellow Avatars she would merely stalk the edges of battle undetectable by any of the five sense with the blessing of her Loa. With her leap(leap is used for a group of panthers) any man or woman that straggle behind the main troop they would strike with fearful efficiency, any seeking to escape battle would be taken down by her silent killers.

Soon enough the mighty empire stretched across the continents, unopposed for many years. Then Hakkar showed Naruto how the trolls turned on him and used their blessing's to bind him to a troll and no longer serve him but serve themselves. They failed and Hakkar turned his back on them and watched as their mighty civilization fell to both outside and inside forces. Few faithful trolls escaped the empires destruction, those who had survived were hunted and exterminated. Soon only one faithful troll was left and before he was killed he built a final altar so one day Hakkar may once again live. This chamber was the last altar.

Naruto still thought about the powers he saw, with those he would no longer need Konoha or their hate he could gather like minded people and rebirth Hakkar and the Loa.

"Hakkar why didn't you have an avatar?" the little boy asked.

**"I sensed the darkness within the Gurubashi troll. My avatar would need to be unwavering in faith and willpower."** Hakkar responded.

"One day Lord Hakkar I will become your Avatar!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.

_**"Yes human you will make the greatest Avatar of them all, your faith and determination even now surpass' the troll"**_ the feather god thought to himself.

**"We shall see Human, until then I will bless you with but a fraction of an Avatar's true power."** with that Hakkar's scythes turned to scaly hands and he plucked a razor sharp hypodermic fang from his mouth, the fang shrunk and condensed into the size of Naruto's fist. The God lowered his hand to present the human with it, when Hakkar dropped the transparent fang into the waiting boy's hands it solidified.

**"Prick your hand with my fang and let the strength of the Soulflayer fill your blood!"** With those words Hakkar's form dematerialized and vanished in a flash of light. The darkness was lit once more by the blue chakra flitting of Naruto's body, the blond stared at the tooth of the God. Without hesitation he plunged the curved tooth into his hand and immediately he felt the foreign power begin to spread through his body.

It started with the wound that closed up once the fang was removed, the power expanded and crawled up his tiny limb until it reached his chest. Once it touched his heart it was pumped throughout his body filling him with strength. With the power came knowledge it seemed his pre-avatar powers allowed him connection with the primal beasts of Hakkar's Loa, Bat, Snake, Spider, Tiger, Panther, he was even connected to Hakkar's own offspring the Wind Serpents. The language and symbols carved into the room became clear he could read the prayers upon the altar and the incantations with a sacrifice of blood to summon the Blood God.

His facial features change slightly, his once circular pupils became oval to start off, but will become elliptical when blessed with full avatar powers, his canines sharpened and curved towards the back of the throat. At first glance nothing had changed but to the keen observer they could see the before and after, Naruto held himself higher and his graceful stride betrayed the six year old.

Memorizing all he could from the altar, Naruto began the slow climb up through the hole and towards the surface. _"I will become strong under Hakkar, the world will remember him."_ Naruto reached the moonlit clearing he pulled himself out of the dirt and wiped what he could off the leather armor. He would need to repair the armor and clothes. He would need to study them and make smaller versions until he could wear the ancient bone armor of the troll.

* * *

><p>(1) Loa: Spirits of Voodoo, The troll religion was based off Voodoo so such titles given to their spirits was also used.<p>

Yay im gonna love creating this story, Hakkar from world of warcraft was always something i adored about the game. A god that brought power to the faithful, now i know i changed the history of the trolls and Hakkar a bit but i had to cause Hakkar is too awesome to be defeated by mortals!

**Read and Review please cause I Love them!**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


End file.
